


The Wonder Of A Sunset

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Harry Potter Dies, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Hermione enjoys some time with Neville a year after the battle of Hogwarts was lost.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 13
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	The Wonder Of A Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Watching The Sunset
> 
> Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble: Hermione/Neville/Voldemort Wins AU
> 
> 31 Days Of Writing: Shameless Fluff

Hermione ran her fingers through Neville's hair as he lay with his head in her lap. It had been a whole year since the Battle of Hogwarts, a whole year since Harry had died for nothing, and barely six months since she had last heard from Ron. As a muggleborn she had gone into hiding when Voldemort had taken over, and Ron… He'd stayed on the front lines. Losing both Fred and Harry in the same day had taken its toll on his mental well-being and so he had thrown himself into the war, into trying to take down the Dark Lord that everyone else had practically surrendered to.

Harry had been their last chance and now he was gone. Most of the wizarding population had either gone into hiding or fled the country entirely as a result. Hermione, Neville, and Luna had chosen the former, mainly so Neville could continue to work with the rest of Dumbledore's Army to take down Voldemort. Hermione didn't know what their plans were, having decided to keep out of it when Ron had disappeared without a trace.

Today was Neville's 'day off' though. In other words, it was the day that Hermione insisted he come away from everything related to Voldemort and just spent time with herself and Luna. Luna was, however, absent today, leaving the two of them to spend the day alone.

They were currently sat on the roof of their safe house, or well, Hermione was sitting and Neville was lying down, somehow managing to keep his balance without rolling off. She wasn't sure how he was managing that, especially considering that he was probably the clumsiest person that she had ever met, but she didn't dare question it in case it caused him to roll off.

This was her favourite spot in the world at the moment. They could be up there and no-one in the street below could see the house, let alone the couple that were up there.

And that's exactly what they were; a couple, even if neither of them had said as such. But Hermione didn't think that they needed to say it. She was quite content just to steal quiet moments like this with Neville where they could just sit and watch sunsets and sunrises in each other's company.

The sun was just about to disappear beyond the horizon when Neville sat up, his head tilted ever so slightly as he looked at her before he kissed her nose.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked with a soft laugh as she watched him regain his balance. She hadn't ever expected to love anyone else after Ron leaving her the way that he did - her heart was still partly with the red-headed man, but she knew that he was lost to her, even if he was still alive - but here they both were.

"I just felt like it." Neville told her with a smile which she could only return. It was crooked, but perfect.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow before she decided just to lean forward and press a kiss to his lips. If he could kiss her then she could kiss him, right? That was a line that they hadn't actually crossed before, but it just made sense that they would kiss now, especially when you took into account everything else that was going on in the world and the fact that they could be tracked down and killed at any given moment.

None of that particularly mattered just now, at least not to Hermione anyway. All that mattered was that she had managed to sneak her kiss after wanting to do that for a while now. Neville seemed to have wanted it too, or at least that was what Hermione was guessing when he kissed her back, this time his hand on her hip and the small of her back.

The sunset was forgotten now, though it was almost over anyway, but Hermione would have argued that the real wonder that evening was the boy whose lips were against hers. Neville Longbottom. Her rock. Her wonder.


End file.
